The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a light emitting device package.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are commonly used as light sources due to various advantages thereof, such as low power consumption, high luminance, and the like. In particular, light emitting devices have recently been employed as backlights in lighting devices and large liquid crystal displays (LCDs). Such light emitting devices are provided as packages that may be easily installed in various devices such as lighting devices, and the like.
In a light emitting device package manufacturing process, light emitting structures may be grown on a growth substrate and may be bonded to a support substrate for post-processing. In general, the support substrate may be bonded by coating a bonding surface thereof with an organic compound and applying uniform pressure thereto under heating conditions.